ddo_kalimdorfandomcom-20200215-history
Advanced
Experience and Levelling Your character may level up in DDO through gaining experience-points. Experience is shared by the whole group, and the amount of experience gained is largely up to the DM's discretion. But there is a general guideline: * Simple Combat: 100 exp * Mini-Boss: 150 exp * Main Boss: 200 exp * Completing side-quests: 150 exp * Completing main-quests: 200 exp As a bonus, the DM may award the whole party additional exp for creative roleplay while interacting with the adventure, usually around +50 exp. Get creative! Level-ups Once the players have gained around 1000-1200 Experience Points, they may level up their character. Levelling up will (depending on the acquired level) ''grant the players either additional Class-Abilities, Stat-Points, Skill-sets, and even Custom-Abilities once at a high level. After the third Class-Ability has been unlocked, players will gain access to their Advanced class-abilities the next time they need to pick another Class Ability, should they choose it. Currency In DDO, currency is consistent. Your character has a specific amount of coins, used to purchase rations, repairs, mounts, armor, items, etc. If your character goes too long without any rations, you will start to gain negative effects. Once your basic survivability is ensured, you can spend excess gold on weapons and treasure-items to increase your power-level. Silver and Gold By default,* each player starts the adventure with 100 silver. The price of goods will vary from the quality of your location, but as a rough estimate: * A drink in a tavern: 2-5 silver * Day's worth of rations: 5-15 silver * Room in an inn: 20-30 silver * Rent a mount: 40-60 silver * Buy a mount: Several Gold ''(Depending on quality of mount) * Simple Weapon: 1 Gold * Treasure-Weapon: Several Gold (Depending on quality of weapon) In short, basic survival in DDO is relatively cheap. However, completing quests and looting enemies will quickly earn you plenty more gold, which can be spent on the unique Treasure-items or even to hire NPCs to work for you. *Roleplay Naturally, some characters may be poor, in which case, you may request to start out with less than 100 silver. If you start with less gold than usual, you may roll for an extra item on the Loot-list to start the adventure with. By the same reasoning, some characters will also be far wealthier than to only own one measly gold coin. Roleplay-wise, remember that the 100 silver are merely what your character is keeping in their pocket. Their lifesavings and true wealth are likely not joining them while adventuring, whether at their home or in a bank. However, if a player really wants their wealthy character to carry more than the default 100 silver, they may request so from the DM. But they will be warned, carrying more than 100 silver and flaunting their wealth will lead to pickpocket and bandit NPCs getting naturally attracted to the party, and will attempt to steal from the party regularly. (Specifically targetting the wealthy character most of the time.) Armor-tiers and Values All characters in DDO have Armor-value to their standard clothing. Classified as either Cloth,' Leather',' Light Armor '(Mail), or''' h'eavy' Plate.' Each tier of Armor has a set amount of Armor-value, which can be upgraded through looting or crafting materials or wearables to upgrade your gear. Your Armor-value blocks incoming damage. For instance, if you have an Armor-value of 4, and an enemy strikes you for 10 damage, you only lose 6 hit-points. If you have an armor-value of 5, and an enemy rolls 4 damage, you take no damage at all from the flimsy blow. Loot or craftable additions can upgrade your Armor-Value, but you have a base Armor-Value from Level 1 depending on your Armor-Type: * '''Cloth: '+1 Armor. +1 Intellect. * 'Leather: '+2 Armor. +1 Stealth. * 'Mail: '+3 Armor. * 'Plate: '+4 Armor. -1 agility, -1 Stealth. Typically your Armor-tier is picked for you depending on either your IC or OOC Class, but if you wish you could request to change your Armor-tier to your IC clothing-type, even if the OOC-game does not support it. Category:Rules